Glade Outsider Government
Outsider is a catchall description of anyone living on Ane worlds that is not part of the All. It is not used in a derogatory manner, but means anyone outside the All. Outsiders have full sophant rights on Ane worlds, but may not make law, and can only define how they will live within the two laws. Outsiders at most are a matter of several million throughout the Ane Confederation within the Federation. To handle the needs of Outsiders the All has devised a system known as the Glade Outsider Government. It is used in more places than Glade, but that was the location of origin. The structure of the Outsider government was suggested by Nia LaSaille. History In Earth's late 21st and early 22nd centuries The Ane were expressing refugees from the AI War and the horrors that followed it. They gathered on Glade those persons that were friendly to them, in some manner of danger, but not Ansisi. It was quickly realized that it was necessary to give these Human colonists some manner of structure they could grasp and work within. The amorphous, and to Outsdiers invisible, structure of Ane society did not work. Historically no one has asked the Ane if they could move in, and what if anything they could do once they did. With the urging of the Ansisi it was decided that that era was over. Ane worlds would be ruled by Ane. To that end the Glade Outsider's Government was created. The Two Laws were given "Be it harm none, do as you will" and "There is no such thing as an over reaction to force." The colonists were told they got to decide how they would act within the Two Laws. They could make no other laws. Application The result is one of the most open societies in the Federation today. A simple and minimal set of regulations covers commerce and behavior. In that vein liability is strictly personal. The Ane Confederation is the hardest place in the galaxy to sue someone. Conversely it is the easiest place in the Federation for criminal behavior to get you killed. Police are not bound by rules of evidence. They can trick you into confessing. They can threaten you with anything they want to, but can in reality do very little outside of having a truthteller at the interrogation. There are no lawyers practicing local law. It is too simple for them to make a living. Personal privacy is valued above law enforcement. Peace officers cannot enter your home without your permission unless you are shooting at them. (A bad idea, they shoot back.) On the other hand the law is so lenient that there is very little you could do behind closed doors that the police would care about. If by some stroke of idiot genius you do manage to offend Ane law, and live to be arrested, there is a limited number of responses that will be taken. Enforcement A crime against a member of the All is swiftly punished. The finding of fact is usually done and over before the criminal is brought to heel. In a telepathic society what was done and who did it gets around quickly. A consensus is reached often even before the crime is over. Guilt or innocence is determined by the community of the wronged individual. If a member of the All they decide. If the wronged is an Outsider every effort is made to get that person the same level of swift justice. A jury of Outsiders will decide. A Seela of Law will preside as judge. Punishment will fit the crime. *''Fines:'' For civil cases and a few criminal cases where bodily harm was not inflicted, fines are imposed. The amount depending on the amount of financial injury received and the desire to return damage in like manner. Based on what you have, not a fixed fee. Fines are paid to the injured party, once the jury and Seela's fees are paid, a small percentage, not collected by the government. *''The Walk:'' For cases of bodily harm less than death, "the walk" is imposed. The offender is dropped some distance, dependent on the amount of harm, given necessary supplies, and pointed the direction of Crystal City. This is always done on Glade. They then have the choice of life as a primitive hermit in an environment trying to kill them, or walking back to civilization. They are monitored and additional supplies, like sunscreen, are dropped to them. *''Death:'' Murder someone and you get the maximum penalty, anonymous death. You are taken out somewhere in the system, no one is even told the planet you will die on, and kicked to death by Ane. Your body is left to the scavengers and the elements. No other record of you will be made. Category:Intangibles Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek